Frightened of Freedom
by MaidenMoonshine
Summary: Abby has been distracted from her work, planning a night out on the town with a friend. Gibbs says "no" - Abby determines that he has no right to tell her "no". Then, overwhelmed by guilt at treating him like that, Abby decides to punish herself. It does not go as well as she thought it would. Four chapters. WARNING: contains spanking as discipline of an adult.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! **

**Sorry that I haven't posted anything new for awhile. I think that I've just needed a bit of a break, but now I'm excited to be posting some new things! I hope to post the next chapter of "Echoes" tomorrow, and Monday just ****_might_**** see a new one-shot appear! ;) See? I'll make it up to you!**

**This story is based on two prompts. The first was actually a suggestion by "A" back in a comment on "Adjustment". So surprise, A! I hope that you will enjoy! **

_**Prompt from A: I would love to see a story from you where Abby gets in to big trouble and because she is afraid of the consequences she tries to tell Gibbs she takes away his "permission" to punish her and how they work though that. **_

**This story is also based on a prompt by the talented fiftyshadeswritergal, who helped to edit! **

_**Prompt from fiftyshadeswritergal: Abby is super excited bc an old friend from her hometown is coming to visit for the weekend. Gibbs has asked her, threatened her and cajoled her to focus throughout the week as they work on a case. None of his tactics have worked. He enters the lab for an update on evidence he gave Abby four hours ago and finds her googling for night clubs she and her friend can hit up that evening. The evidence is not processed. What does he do?**_

**So this is my response to both of those prompts. I hope that you enjoy. This will be a four-part story. **

...

Abby knew that she was in trouble. On top of that, she knew and fully accepted that she deserved to be in trouble. This time there was no excuse. She had let the team down.

...

Everything was great that morning. An old friend was visiting town for the weekend. Angela had been working as a humanitarian overseas for the last year and had only flown in last night. Abby had been delighted that morning when she received a call asking her if she would like to meet up for the evening. Of course she would! And she promised Angela a great time to make up for a whole year away.

"Great news, Abs," Gibbs had said absently when she tried to tell him the great news. "Can you check these vitamins? Ducky is concerned that they might have been poisoned."

"Did you hear what I said, Gibbs? Angela is FINALLY back in town!" Abby had repeated, much to excited to think about boring old vitamins which still appeared to be sealed.

"Did you hear what I said, Abby?"

"Yes."

"Then get to work."

Abby frowned a little. "Wake up on the wrong side of the boat this morning?"

"Yep. Now will you get to work?"

"Sure," she mumbled, taking the package held out to her. She was not used to Gibbs being so short with her. It was kind of a damper on what was going to be an amazing day.

"Hey," Gibbs said. Abby looked at him. His face seemed to have softened. "I'll bring a Caf-Pow! on my next trip. Earn it, okay?"

"I always do!" she responded cheerfully, back to her sunshiny self.

Gibbs left - Abby always wished that she could hear the poof! when he disappeared - and Abby started about her day. She fully intended to get to the vitamins immediately, but it was then that everything started to go wrong. Major Mass Spectrometer started making a strange whirring sound and she had to investigate. The mail came and she had to sort through the junk mail to see if her monthly postcard from her brother came through. It had and she enjoyed examining the photo on front and laughing over the message on the back before pinning it to her wall. Will came up from the garage, needing to confirm that she had a certain piece of evidence. The two of them got into a conversation about bands coming to town that summer.

An hour had passed.

With no Gibbs Caf-Pow! to channel her energies, Abby had to go get one herself. On the way back she met Ducky who told her about a strange mark on his current body. It sounded so fascinating and - no, she didn't have anything urgent at the moment - she ended up going down to see it herself. Back in the lab twenty minutes later an email was waiting from the director about a certain upgrade that Abby had been begging for over the last two years. She quickly got off the reply. She had to respond to another few work emails while she was at it and then a fingerprint match came through for another team that had needed her help. She had to call that agent - he never appeared like Gibbs, such a pity.

Another hour was gone.

"Ready for lunch?" Tim asked, coming to the doorway. Oh, yes, they had plans. It was going to be a working lunch, trying to figure out the code to break a tough encryption that they had encountered. Abby was off for a third hour. At least by the end they had a good start on figuring out the coding and Tim left her with a grateful kiss on the cheek.

When she returned to the lab she saw the vitamins and began to work on analyzing them. She felt guilty that they had been ignored for so long. It was surprising that Gibbs had not been down before now. She began the slow process of prepping the samples for testing, but just then Tony came in, looking for a stain eraser for something on his shirt - he could not tell if it was blood or cherry juice, so Abby had to try several combinations before finding the right fix. Then Ziva was in, wanting to borrow a hair elastic and Abby ended up braiding the ninja's hair for her. She did a little more work on her samples, then was interrupted by a cleaning man who asked her if she had seen his missing broom. Of course, she had to go help him find it. Then, Palmer came by with some candies for her to try. And then she received a phone call.

_The_ phone call.

It came at the end of the fourth hour.

Angela was wondering what the plans were for the night. Abby immediately pulled up a list of nightclubs on her computer and began listing off her favourites. Their phone call went on and on; Abby was so absorbed in the conversation that her first sign of something amiss was when she felt the phone being taken from her hand.

"Angela? Sorry, Abby has to deal with some things here at work. I'm sure she'll get back to you when she's free. Yep, bye."

Abby felt her stool being spun around very slowly. And then her chin was being pushed up and she was looking into the very disappointed blue eyes of Daddy Gibbs.

"Abigail, why are the vitamins still on the table?"

I ... don't have an answer.

"Sorry," she mumbled, going straight for hoping for mercy rather than stumbling through a pile of weak excuses.

"What have you been doing all day?"

"Working."

"Working?" Gibbs asked with a warning tone in his voice.

"Well ... some of it, at least. I was really busy, Gibbs!"

"But not busy doing what I asked - and what you told me that you would do." It was a statement rather than a question.

"I didn't necessarily say..."

Gibbs' jaw tightened. "Are you trying to make excuses or are you going to be honest?"

"I suppose honesty would be the best choice?"

"Abigail!"

"Sorry." She took a deep breath and hazarded a peek at Gibbs' face. "How are you going to punish me?"

"Discipline," Gibbs corrected. "And really, I don't know, young lady. Because there is no excuse for you to ignore your job like this! I know that you were not on your phone and computer this whole time, but you are paid to do a job here and that is to process evidence - not help the janitor, do Ziva's hair - as much as that needed to be done - or do everything else in the building."

"I guess that I've been a little distracted all day, excited about going out tonight," Abby admitted.

"Well, that won't be a problem anymore, because you're grounded. You're not going anywhere except bed tonight."

"But Gibbs! I have plans!"

"You mean that you were making plans - and I can see that. That's why you're not going."

"But ...!" Abby protested, her eyes becoming fiery.

"No, Abigail, unless you want to add a spanking to your consequences. Now, get back to work or you won't have any choice about that either."

Abby's temper flared dangerously.

"No! You can't discipline me if I say that you can't - and I won't let you!"

Gibbs turned sharply. He looked very carefully at her face for one impossibly long moment. Abby felt like her heart stopped as his piercing eyes scrutinized her.

"Understood," he said at last. "Just remember, I love you."

And then he turned on his heel and left Abby, free.

But why was that freedom so frightening?

...

Abby processed the vitamins and handed over the results when Gibbs stopped by. There was no Caf-Pow! but he did give her a kiss on her cheek like normal. He did not mention her ignoring the evidence earlier, just quietly thanked her and went on his way.

It felt strange to step out of the lab that night to go clubbing with Angela despite Gibbs' earlier pronouncement, but Abby did it anyway. After all, she was right and Gibbs did agree.

The two girls chatted and caught up on the last year. Angela, quite obviously, was having a great time. Abby was too - on the surface. In her heart, she was regretting every word that she had said to Gibbs.

...

It was a good thing that the girls were out most of the night because it was useless for Abby to try to sleep. Once she was home - well, one of her homes - in her specialty coffin bed - made with help from Gibbs - dressed in her second-favourite pair of pajamas - her favourites were at Gibbs' - she tossed and turned until daybreak.

_This is just not going to work_, she finally admitted to herself.

But what was she to do?

She could not very well go rushing to Gibbs saying, "Now that I had my night out, you can ground me. Oh, sorry about all those other things I said, by the way." It would seem too manipulative.

_Although wasn't it manipulative to pull the "you-can't-discipline-me-without-my-permission" card yesterday? Oh, what a brat I was! And the look from Gibbs! He was so disappointed in me! And all because I wanted to have a night of fun. He was right. The only reason that I was in trouble was because I decided to place fun before work - and I know so much better. I suppose that I could go back to him and tell him that I'll take any discipline that he decides that I deserve and make it clear that I'm willing to take more for being such a brat about it in the first place last night._

_But could I actually face him? I'm not really so scared about the consequences - he's always fair and reasonable - but I disappointed him! For years we've trusted one another, working together using our agreed rules. He's been there through the most difficult times of my life, and taken care of me even when I was being the most difficult! And then I go throw that all out, waste all of his love and patience through the years, for what? To go spend a night out on the town?! Angela had even told me that she would understand if I couldn't get together due to work or anything. I could have easily explained that I was spending the weekend with a team member - that would have been truthful and it would have protected my dignity. But because I was too self-centered, I could not trust Gibbs._

_And now I've hurt him!_

There was no doubt in Abby's mind that she regretted every second of that bitter exchange yesterday, but she had no clue as to how to go about fixing it. But one thing was sure - she was not going to hurt Gibbs anymore. He did not deserve being stuck with a brat who refused to let him follow through on his side of a deal. There was no doubt in her mind that she deserved to be punished - so punished she would be. She would make sure that things were taken care of, but she would do it herself.

And then maybe, someday, this guilt would leave her alone.

And even more importantly, maybe, someday, Gibbs would be, if not proud of her, at least not disappointed in her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! It's time for another chapter! **

**Thanks for helping me edit, fiftyshadeswritergal! Thank you for all the reviews - tobee, Anna, fiftyshadeswritergal, Dawn248, A (I hope that life looks up soon!), Fan, DS2010, and Guest. **

**Have fun! Enjoy this chapter! There will be two more after this.**

**...**

Abby stood in front of her closet and sighed. It was only fair to ignore her favourite outfits. In fact, she should wear her most annoying outfit.

"I guess it's just you and me," she sighed to her court suit. She grabbed the - _cringe _\- matching pumps and pulled them on, hating them more with each passing second.

She nearly cried when she looked into the mirror.

"You deserve it!" she scolded, shaking her finger at her unhappy reflection.

...

Abby was feeling no better by the time she got to work. She believed that a blister was starting to form on her right heel and her hair, down in curls, was already sticking to her pink lip gloss.

_There aren't even any sparkles to make the lip gloss any better! _

Worst of all, she had decided that she did not deserve Caf-Pow!s for the foreseeable future. That would be one of the worst punishments. Gibbs, knowing her addiction, rarely removed the drink for anymore than a day. Even now Abby doubted her ability to abstain from the caffeinated necessity - then she though of Gibbs' face the previous afternoon and her determination was cemented.

_If I hurt Gibbs that badly by not trusting him, I deserve every headache I'll get! _

"Morning, Abs!" Tony called out to her. "Ziva and I are going out to that new barbeque place tonight. I'm going to ask Probie to come. You'll try it with us, won't you?"

"Sorry, can't," Abby mumbled, ducking away into the stairwell.

_No more nights out. I d__on't deserve those. _

"Hey, wait up!"

Tony was chasing her down the stairs. Abby tried to move faster. Too bad that she could not run in the high heels. It was funny how these shoes were short compared to her normal shoes but somehow so much trickier for walking.

_No social time. I am here to do my job, especially for Gibbs' team. I am not here to socialize. Get to work, Abby, get to work!_

"I said, wait up!" Tony huffed, finally reaching Abby's side. "Why won't you come with us tonight?"

_Those darn pumps! I couldn't run fast enough and now I have to try to explain to Tony! _

"Busy."

"'Busy'? That's all you're going to tell me?! You love trying new spots and I've never known you to turn down an evening out with the rest of us!" Tony protested.

"I need to stay late."

"Why? How could you even know that? You haven't even started the day yet - and you are here half an hour earlier than you normally start!"

Abby refused to look at him.

"I just have to."

"Abs!"

"I'm grounded, okay?" Abby snapped. "I need to make up some time that I wasted. Just go have your night out with Ziva and don't bother me about it."

"Fine," Tony said, backing off slowly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to tick you off."

Abby just entered the lab and closed the door behind her.

_Now he'll be mad at me too. Great. Just great. Not that I could go out, but I probably should have been a little nicer. He was just being nice, after all._

She went to the door to apologize, but Tony had already left. She instinctively reached for her phone to text him, but realized that it was gone. She had locked it into her home safe - a gift from the cautious and protective Gibbs. Everyone could reach her on her office phone. She would take her phone out at night in case of an urgent call, but she would not allow herself to look at any social media sites or private texts. Her home laptop was also removed and locked away, much to her sadness.

"This will be a long ... while," Abby mumbled, turning back to her lab. She slowly went to work station and began to start up her machines so that they would be ready for the day. They whirred and buzzed in the silence. There was no music.

_Life is not going to be fun for the foreseeable future!_

...

Abby processed evidence steadily all day.

_Keep going, keep going, keep going. No more wasting time. No more taking extra breaks. No more stopping. The evidence has to be m main priority. Cases rest upon my work. I need to go as fast as possible - without Caf-Pow!_

She took a ten minute break for lunch, then continued. She saw Gibbs three times. He treated her the same as always. At least Abby thought that it was probably like normal. It was hard to tell. No Caf-Pow!s materialized, but she was off of them anyway. Her head ached. Abby dove into her candy drawer. Just as she was sucking on her third lollipop of the day, she froze.

_I like candy. It's sweet and yummy and fun - so I can't have anymore. _

She twirled the lollipop between her fingers reluctantly.

_But I'm halfway through this one. It couldn't hurt to finish it, could it? _

_But then yesterday I thought that it wouldn't hurt if I helped a few extra people and had a little extra fun. I need to stick to the rules. _

_No more candy! _

She slowly spit out the lollipop, savouring the lingering sweetness on her tongue as she marched over to the trashcan and dropped the lollipop inside. Then she walked over, took a gulp of water from her water bottle, rinsed her mouth, and spit.

_No more sweetness in my mouth. I guess from now on I'll just have to eat kale or something like that. Or parsnips. I don't like parsnips. _

"How are you doing today, Abby?" Ducky asked, entering the lab.

"Fine," she answered in a lackluster voice, mourning the loss of Gibbs' favour as well as the lollipops.

"I was going to do an autopsy. Jimmy is home ill and I was wondering if perhaps, with your growing interest in my work, if you would like to assist today."

"Of course! I would love to ... not," Abby finished with the depression of a deflated balloon.

"Why ever not?"

"I just can't."

"Abby, I can tell that there is a story here. Come down to autopsy and we will have a cup of tea and discuss it, all right?"

"Can't, Ducky. I'm busy."

_Busy not having fun doing my job. That's all it is - a job. It isn't a fun house, Abigail!_

"Is your work that urgent?"

"Not really, but I didn't think so yesterday."

"Ahh. Did you get in trouble for coming down yesterday?" Ducky asked sympathetically.

"Kind of."

Ducky patted her arm calmingly. "Do you want to explain a little more and get it off of your chest?"

Abby nodded. "I almost got in trouble. Gibbs was going to ground me."

"_Was _going to? He did not?"

Abby hung her head. "I didn't let him."

Ducky raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

Abby scuffed her feet reluctantly. "I wanted to go out for the night with one of my friends."

"That is natural," Ducky encouraged her to continue.

_If I tell, he's going to think that I'm a coward. But ... I might as well tell him. He'll find out somehow anyway. Ducky always does. _

"But I hadn't run some evidence for Gibbs and he was annoyed because I hadn't done my job and he grounded me for the night and threatened to spank me if I kept protesting and then I said that he couldn't discipline me if I wouldn't let him and wasn't going to let him and then he just left and didn't ground me and now I feel really bad but I can't go to him anymore so I have to ground myself!"

Ducky had braved the long string of words and now mulled them over as Abby caught her breath.

"You, my dear, need to go talk to Jethro and make things right," he finally told her. "No discipline that he gives you will be worse than what you are doing to yourself right now."

"A spanking hurts more than being grounded, and I KNOW that he will spank me for being so contrary!" Abby protested, but Ducky just shook his head.

"You need to go talk to Gibbs," were his final words as he left the room.

Unfortunately, Abby was dead set against "talking" to Gibbs.

_He wouldn't talk. If I told him that he had permission to discipline me again, he'd just give me the worst spanking of my life and then probably never talk to me again! I can't do it! I can't! _

She started into her free overtime work with a sad little sigh.

Freedom from Gibbs' discipline was nowhere as fun as she used to think that it would be.

...

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to fiftyshadeswritergal for the editing help. Thanks as well to everyone who reviewed - Dawn248, Guest, a second Guest, Hippiechic81, DS2010, Dalm, Queenofwheels, Fan, STLFAN, Rina, spacekitten2700, a third Guest, A, fiftyshadeswritergal, ullswater, and KrisShannon. I'm sure that Ducky would be grateful for all of the backup - the majority of you commented something about how Abby needs to listen to him! **

**Enjoy this chapter. One more to come, probably on Wednesday or Thursday. Then, hopefully, I'll be able to post some new one-shots. I've received lots of fun ideas that I can't wait to use! **

**...**

Abby had been punishing herself for a week and was thoroughly miserable.

What she did not know was that Gibbs knew exactly what she was doing and why.

No, Ducky did not tell him. No one did. He had placed together a snippet from Tony's conversation with Ziva - "No, Abby can't come tonight"; a note from Jenny - "Buy Abby some extra Caf-Pow!, Gibbs. She has helped solve six cases in the last three days!"; Ducky's sober look after reappearing from the lab, muttering - "stubborn, both of them; like father, like daughter"; and most tellingly, a grumbling janitor - "If that scientist is so smart, why would she put a full fountain drink into a garbage bag to leak ALL over the place?!"

Yes, Gibbs knew exactly what Abby was doing and he did not know how to feel about it.

Should he be proud of Abby for trying to make right for her misbehaviour?

Should he be disappointed that she had not come to him to face the consequences he would give her?

Should he be worried that she had not talked to him about it yet?

Was it his fault that she had drawn away?

Gibbs quickly pushed away the doubtful thoughts. Abby would come back to him when she was ready. She would come back at some point. He knew her better than she knew herself in some ways, and this was one.

But for once, Gibbs was the one who was impatiently waiting for Abby.

...

Abby took a deep breath and collapsed into her seat at her desk.

"This was a bad day," she groaned.

"Why do you say that?" a voice behind her asked.

"My head aches from caffeine withdrawal and hair pins sticking into my scalp, the blister on my heel popped and got infected, my eyes are watery from not getting enough sleep from staying at work too long at night, I feel like I'm in a straight jacket when I wear these formal clothes, I'm craving my favourite candies, and I'm lonely because I can't spend time with my friends and I'm still feeling guil... Gibbs!" she stammered, jumping up and staring at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Listening to you," Gibbs replied. He smiled sadly at her. "And how is the self-punishment going, Abby?"

Abby flushed. "Who told you?!" she demanded.

"No one."

"But ...!"

"I know, Abby - I just know. And I also know that you are _punishing_ yourself, not _disciplining_."

Abby shrugged and looked away. "It's just different words, Gibbs. It's the same thing."

Gibbs gently reached out and pushed one of the crazy curls out of Abby's face. "It's not," he corrected in a low voice. "Because I can see quite clearly that you are missing the two key parts of discipline."

Abby frowned. She had been doing everything right, she was certain of it. Sure, it didn't feel quite the same but she was certainly suffering for her misdeeds.

"I'm not missing anything," she countered. Yet she sounded downhearted. She could tell that something was going wrong. While Gibbs' discipline, as unpleasant as it always was, made her feel better, this self-imposed torture was only making her feel worse - much worse.

"What about forgiveness?" Gibbs asked.

Abby looked away.

"But what ... what if I don't deserve forgiveness?" she tested.

"No one ever deserves forgiveness - it's a gift. A gift that others want to give you and that you need to give yourself." Gibbs gently pushed her down in her chair and crouched down next to her. "And love. Have you been showing yourself love, Abby?"

Abby immediately dropped her head, desperate to hide that tears that sprung to her eyes with the gentle rebuke that touched deep within her heart.

Gibbs reached out and rubbed a circle on her shoulder blade with his thumb. It was a familiar and comforting gesture. And it completely unraveled Abby. A tear trickled down her cheek.

"I've been trying to make it right!" she confessed with a sob.

"I know."

"But I just feel worse!"

"I know."

"I wanted to go to you, Gibbs, I really did! But it just isn't fair since I know that I hurt you by not trusting you and I disobeyed and I deserved to have consequences and you were right to try to discipline me and I was wrong and I'm REALLY sorry and none of it was worth it and I've regretted it ever since and I am so sorry and ..."

"I forgive you."

"But I couldn't go to you, not after acting like that and I ..."

"And I love you. I forgive and I love you, Abby. There's no need to keep doing this to yourself. Now you need to forgive and love yourself as well."

Abby stopped talking and reached out to him. "But what if I can't?"

"I'll help you."

"You will?"

"Yes."

"You'll be like my dad again, just like you are with all the others?"

"I never stopped."

"But you didn't make me stay grounded!"

Gibbs smiled. "I might not always discipline you, but you will always be my kid, Abigail Scuito. You might as well add Gibbs to the end of your name too."

Abby smiled, then fiddled with her fingers for a minute.

"So you'll ... you'll ..."

Gibbs waited. It was important for her to have to say it herself.

"What, Abby?"

"You'll ... pun ... I mean, discipline me again?"

"If that's what you want."

Very softly - "Yes." And then, even softer, "Are you going to spank me now?"

Gibbs pulled her into a hug. "I think that you've already faced far worse consequences than I would have ever given to you."

Abby smiled wryly. "Court suits every day are pretty unbearable." Then she became sober again. "But, Gibbs, what ... what if I _need_ ...?"

Gibbs kissed her cheek, then put his arm around her and led her to the doorway of the lab.

"It's time to go home, Abby. You're in for a spanking and a week at my house. Do you have any objections?"

Abby leaned against him. "My bottom might, but I don't." She stopped him with a typical, giant Abby hug. "Thanks, Gibbs. I missed you."

"And I missed my Abby."

"I love you, Gibbs."

"I love you too, Abs. Always have, always will."

...

**One more chapter. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we finally are. Lots of health issues in my family have been distracting, as well as packing for college, but I'm back! **

**This is the last chapter of this short story. Thanks to fiftyshadeswritergal and A for the prompts. Thanks to Gibbs4Eva, Queenofwheels, Hippiechic81, A, Dawn248, Guest, Dalm, fiftyshadeswritergal, Mindless Creations, Fan (glad that you liked that quote; I rather liked it myself! It's supposed to be the theme of this whole story), DS2010, and another Guest. **

**I have received some wonderful new prompt ideas, and I will try to use them as I get time. Please have patience. These next few weeks are not going to be favourable for writing, but I will try to give what I can. :) **

**Have a wonderful day! I love your support - thank you ever so much! And now, please enjoy! **

**...**

"Living room," Gibbs quietly ordered. Abby meekly nodded and headed to the specified area. Gibbs locked away his gun for the night and then went to join her. She was waiting on the couch, twisting her hands and shifting nervously. She knew what was coming - and she did _not_ like it, - but there was a certain measure of relief as well. At least it would finally be over.

"Abs," Gibbs said, taking a seat next to her. He took one of her hands, stilling their motion. "Let's talk."

Abby remained silent.

"This only works if you talk too, Abby."

"You go first," Abby responded quickly, avoiding eye contact.

Gibbs stifled a smile.

"Okay, then. Why did you not want to accept the consequences in the first place? Your turn."

Abby bit her lip, then reluctantly answered, "I never want to accept consequences. Your turn."

"Abby, it would be just as easy for me to have this conversation with you bent over my knee. Is that what you want?"

"No, sir!"

"Then give me answers, not sass."

"I just ... I don't know, Gibbs! My mind just went crazy and I got all stubborn and I didn't want to listen anymore."

"Keep talking."

"Sometimes, Gibbs, I just ... I just forget how much I really do need guidance. It's too easy for me to be stubborn and pigheaded and then I act out and get in all sorts of trouble that I don't know how to get out of it."

She sniffled a little. Gibbs rubbed a circle on her hand with his thumb, gently loosening what was now a crushing grip as Abby had delved into her emotions.

"Is that what happened here?"

Another sniffle, then, "Yeah."

"So why didn't you come to me after your night out when the guilt set in?"

Abby bent her head even lower.

"Abigail!" He paused, giving her a chance to answer. She did not. Finally he tugged on her hand a little. "Stand up."

"Why?" she asked with rising panic in her voice.

"Because you don't seem to want to talk. Maybe a few spanks will change your mind."

"No, no, no!" Abby gasped. "I'll talk, Gibbs, I promise, I will!"

Gibbs pulled gently on her hands until she had to stand up in front of him.

"Any more stalling and I WILL start your spanking early," he warned. "Now, why didn't you come to me?"

"I was ashamed!"

"Why?"

"Because you've been so good to me and then I was such a brat!"

"Was that all?"

Pause. He began to pull on Abby's hand.

"No!" she spit out quickly.

"What else then?"

"I ... I was a little nervous about coming to you."

"Now that's something we need to talk about. Why were you nervous?"

Abby murmured something.

Gibbs gave her a swat.

"Ow!"

"Speak up!"

"I was worried that you were going to discipline me even worse!"

"You were concerned that you were going to be spanked?"

"Yeah, and grounded."

Gibbs took a deep breath. One of his biggest, unvoiced fears was that he would scare his team by disciplining them. He never wanted the discipline to cross over to abuse, and if Abby was frightened ...

"Are you scared of being spanked, Abby?"

Abby smiled a little. "Yeah, a little ..."

Gibbs' heart nearly stopped.

"... but no more than I was as a kid. I just don't like it, Gibbs. Trust me, it's nothing that's your fault. Except maybe if you didn't spank as hard ...?"

Gibbs finally was able to release his breath. "So you're not really scared of being spanked?"

"No, not at all. Just ... nervous, I guess."

Gibbs turned her around and made eye contact. "So you were trying to avoid discipline by punishing yourself. Let me make this very clear - this does not work that way. I know that you tried to do it because you are a good kid, but this doesn't happen again. Ever. Now you're being grounded and spanked to make up for all of your avoidance of consequences. Was it worth it?"

"No, sir."

"Good." Gibbs rubbed his temple with one hand. "I hate having to do this, Abby, but I'm going to discipline you so that we can have a clear slate."

"Okay," Abby sniffled, knowing and dreading what was coming next.

"First, instead of being grounded for a night like would have happened originally, you are - as I said earlier - grounded for a week. Now, do you have any issues with that?"

Abby shook her head. A nervous tear trickled down her cheek.

"That is the discipline for not listening and ignoring your job. And now I'm going to be giving you a little spanking to clear the slate on the avoiding consequences side. Understood?"

"Yes, Gibbs." Abby felt a little bit like a robot with all the "yes, no" answers, but it was almost over. No more being angry at herself. She would finally be able to have fun again. Instead of being nervous about the upcoming spanking she was relieved.

"And Abs?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember, this discipline is just to help clear up the rough edges. I know that you tried. This is just meant to be a reminder not to do it again, okay?"

Abby's response was a little smile before willingly bending over Gibbs' knee.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! _

The spanks stung just a little but they unlocked Abby's tears effectively. All the guilt and shame and self-anger flowed out of her tear ducts.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! _

"Are you going to try avoid consequences again in the future, young lady?"

_Smack! Smack! _

"No, Gibbs!" _Smack!_ "No!"_ Smack!_ "I ..." _Smack!_ "...promise!" _Smack! _

And suddenly it was all over. Gibbs was hugging her next to him.

"I forgive you, Abs. Do you forgive yourself?"

"Yes."

"Good girl," he whispered. He pressed a kiss to her sweat-damped forehead. "And I love you. Will you be able to love yourself now?"

Abby smiled from between her tears. "I think so, and anyway, I have a week to work on it with your help, don't I?"

Gibbs chuckled and hugged her tighter.

"That's my girl."

...

**I hope that you enjoyed! Please review! Who do you want to see featured in the next one-shot? **


End file.
